The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to suspension systems for smoothing the transmission of road shock to the rider of a bicycle.
Some bicycles have suspension systems for damping the transmission of road-induced shock and vibration to the rider. For example, it is known to provide suspension systems in a front fork to dampen road shock inputted to the front wheel, and in a rear portion of the frame to dampen road shock inputted to the rear wheel. It is also known to provide suspension systems between the saddle and frame and between the handlebars and frame, to reduce transmission of road shock to the rider.